Taste The Flesh
by SilverFang1794
Summary: ON HIATUS (becuse im lazy and i havent a clue where i was going with this at the time sorry dont hurt me.) Harry Potter is 5 when he burns the Dursleys house killing them and sent to an orphanage then shortly adopted by the Malfoys a strong bond is formed with Draco which turns to romance Harry has a creature inheritance WARNING SLASH
1. Chap1

Taste the Flesh

An underfed five year old Harry Potter with abnormally overlarge large sized clothes smirked evilly as he pushed open the small door to his cupboard, finally free of his hellish prison. His fat lard of an uncle, Vernon Dursley, an 'upstanding gentleman' of the community had forgotten to lock the door of his cupboard like he usually did at night, a very big mistake and his last if Harry had anything to do about it. In fact he decided this would be the last night in this hell hole of a house.

He crept in to the kitchen silently and out the back door. Once outside Harry stopped to grab the key under a flower pot beside the door and swiftly made his way to the back shed. He had been planning this for months and now because of the walrus and the horse's mistake he could act on it. The raven haired child opened the door to the shed and he got to a large container of gasoline usually used for the lawn mower.

He grabbed it heaving it back to the house using the mysterious energy had had realized he had a few months back and proceeded to douse every room with the foul smelling liquid. Then he trailed it up the stairs into his fat cousin's room. Sneering at seeing the pig wrapped up and twisted in his revolting putrid green bed sheets he poured more gasoline around his bed and even up the bed sheets. He then turned and made a trail to his aunt and uncle's. God pay back was a bitch. He continued pouring it around there beds and up part of the bed. He exited the room and proceeded pouring the rest of the stove depositing the red container in the living room.

He froze suddenly as he herd his uncle stop snoring upstairs 'Oh crap.' he thought but fortunately all his uncle did was roll his great fat lump of a body over before resuming his awful snoring. The ebony haired boy continued on, thinking how wonderful it would be to leave all this. This place was gunna burn. Hell not like he even needed matches to do so you see 7 months ago he discovered he could control fire in the last month he was able to even create a small amount unfortunately he had accidentally killed one of miss's Figg's cats in the process after it had scratched him. He had wondered how he could do it and figured it was the strange energy but he didn't get it there was nothing extraordinary about him he was just "the Boy and "The Freak" Why would he get this odd ability? Oh well. He didn't care he loved fire.

Harry ran out side the door then held his hands in front of him and clapped quietly he grinned a sadistic smile as a small blue flame appeared in his cupped hands. He loved the feel of fire you see it was cool yet warm as it licked at his flesh and a soothing feel came over him and no mater what it couldn't harm him. He snapped his fingers and directed the flame into the doorway and placing it down to where the gasoline started smiling as he let go of his power letting it fallow the path of gasoline he created. It would reach his relatives shortly but he aloud his power to slow it down he opened his mouth ready to scream preparing face tears on his face.

"FIRE, FIRE PLEASE SOME BODY HELP CALL 911!" he continued yelling. A few seconds later lights flickered on, and neighbors began running out of their house he let the fire go. In fact he sped it up high pitched horrifying dreadful screams started as it reached his relatives. Suddenly a burning Dudley fell through his window. Fire trucks could be heard as Harry looked on in real horror sure he set their house on fire they deserved it but he hadn't actually expected to se Dudley fall through a window on fire screaming while on fire to see his burn black body attempt to get up get to safety it made him feel kind of sick at what he had done. None the less he had to make sure he could never be placed with them again and so he directed the fire to the kitchen and with a large BOOM the earth shook and the gas stove exploded blowing half the house to pieces. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrifically wonderful mess he caused gagging and near throwing up though as a charred arm flew from the explosion landing a few feet in front of him. A second later he was rushed by a medic away and into the back of an ambulance ware he was raped up in a blanket and looked over him for injuries despite his protests that he was fine.

They fond several bruises a few which where in the shape of large hand prints, 3 fractured rib's and multiple cuts as well as a half healed burn on the side of his hand from the other morning when Vernon had been so upset that he had made him only 6 pieces of bacon not his usual 8, and so forced his left hand to the stove element. Now that had hurt it wasn't fire so he couldn't control it from not harming him.

They asked him several questions and so the abuse from the Dursley's came to light the neighbors had been shocked and appalled at how the Dursley's had made them all see the poor boy. In death the Dursley's would not bee seen as the wonderful generous caring family they had seemed to bee in life.

It was decided Harry would go to an orphanage as the boy had no relatives to speak of. Harry was OK with that as nothing could be as bad as bad as the Dursley's. So 3 days later after being discharged from the hospital, Harry arrived at Stone and Cross orphanage witch was located in the heart of London. This was one of the nicer orphanages apparently or so he had been told by the staff. In total there where only about 74 other orphans ranging from 3 to 16 years of age him being one of the youngest. The adults had all seamed rather nice the children where all pretty OK though he tried to separate him self from the others not wanting to get involved with them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before Harry new it 3 month's had gone by and he had still kept to himself

His world had been turned upside down and it finally seamed to be going well. It was adoption day which meant all children would come to the dinning hall and a couple would come and see if they wanted one of the lovely children. There had already been 7 adoption days since he came for his age category, each time Harry was looked over each time seen as nothing special. This time however he felt something different like something was going to happen as an odd pulse of energy and familiarity ran through him. And so they all arranged them selves in the room waiting hoping to be adopted when suddenly the door opened and in walked the orderly Miss Knight and the most stunningly beautiful blonde haired women I had ever seen and an elegant looking blonde haired man and a blonde child that looked about my age. My heart stopped they gave an odd comforting feeling to him this was it he new he would be chosen he could feel it.


	2. Chap2

Disclaimer … do not own Harry Potter or the characters I only take and twist the story and play with them how I like if I owned Harry potter # 1 id be rich #2 I wouldn't have to post it on hear.

And thanks for the reviews didn't even expect to get any at least not that fast and was real tired well… thanks shadow64 for saying that about my last paragraph I had accidentally switched up the view point I do that a lot so done expect that to stop I had typed that real quick and switched to his point of view….well on to the story!

And I now you all have been waiting forever but im sorry this is really really short.

And PLZ remember to review its kind off sad to have this many reviews when I have over 240 people following this story. _ oh and the more reviews this time and il update much faster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Previously:

Before Harry new it 3 month's had gone by and he had still kept to himself

His world had been turned upside down and it finally seamed to be going well. It was adoption day which meant all children would come to the dinning hall and a couple would come and see if they wanted one of the lovely children. There had already been 7 adoption days since he came for his age category, each time Harry was looked over each time seen as nothing special. This time however he felt something different like something was going to happen as an odd pulse of energy and familiarity ran through him. And so they all arranged them selves in the room waiting hoping to be adopted when suddenly the door opened and in walked the orderly Miss Knight and the most stunningly beautiful blonde haired women he had ever seen and an elegant looking blonde haired man and a blonde child that looked about his age. His heart stopped they gave an odd comforting feeling to him this was it he new he would be chosen he could feel it.

Taste the Flesh

Chapter 2

The family looked absolutely stunning. It was odd It felt like I had met them some how but I new I hadn't I mean I couldn't have. The 3 talked to Mrs. Knight for a few moments the youngest their son couldn't seem to stop staring at me and flashed me a quick smile before them and the orderly left the room. It was odd they didn't even stop to talk to the kids or even really look around at everyone much oh well I guess they didn't like the look of any of us in the room odd enough as there where enough blondes that could fit the mold and look like one of them with some grooming. I sighed there was no way id ever get out of hear. I sat down and resumed reading my book, Alice in wonderland.

About a half hour later Brian one of the few male orderly that worked here came into the room and up to me. "Harry it seems today's your lucky day; the Malfoys that was the family that came threw a little while ago decided they wanted to adopt you." I felt my eyes widen in wonder I was really going to get out of hear. "That's amazing… for real. Im really leaving?" Brian nodded and gestured for me to follow him. Still holding onto my book I got up and fallowed him as he lead me out of the dinning hall and down a hallway to Mrs. Olives office. Brian opened the door and ushered me through the door before saying goodbye and leaving to do whatever. I looked up meeting the eyes off the headmistress ass we called her that was the owner of the orphanage. Her eyes where a rather disgusting greenish brown not like it mattered much other then the fact that they looked glazed over with a slight vacant expression on her face. "Congratulations Harry only hear a few months and already you've been adopted isn't that wonderful?" she said as he looked at the Malfoys his eyes widened as he saw what was making them look all sparkly from a distance. Mr. Malfoy seemed to have a faint light blue grayish colored what's that word…aura around him. Mrs. Malfoys A lilac spotted with darker purple flecks. And the youngest Malfoy a very faint silver and gold flecked glow around him. It was amazing to look at but I wonder why id never seen these lights around other people.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Line brake-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It took a total of only an hour to finalize all papers and Harry had become Harry Malfoy. Harry had kept himself slightly on guard with all of them at first till they opened up slightly. Draco his new brother do to the adoption was absolutely thrilled with him. a few times though he got over exited and started rambling on and on about how much I would love there house. Because no they didn't live in a normal house according to Draco, they lived in a manor.

A few times he said a few odd words like Muggle and Quidich before Mr. Malfoy tapped him on the shoulder giving him a stern look before he shut up and continued onto a different topic while the Adults talked and Mrs. Olive filled them out on how exactly I got to be in the orphanage in the first place and how I was basically mute the entire time I lived hear as he'd told the orderlies that the other children where inferior to him and mostly read.

She also told them about how the older orphans stayed away from him out of what seemed to be a strange mixture of fear and respect after trying to bully the poor boy and ending up with burns out of no where Harry smirked slightly at this, which did not go unnoticed by Mrs.'s and Mr. Malfoy.

About 15 minutes latter brain showed up with a suitcase with his clothes and books inside all packed and ready to go. He had no one really to say goodbye to so he quickly went around finding the four orderlies he usually talked to and said his short farewells.

Once arriving in the office Mr. Malfoy (he kept trying to have Harry call him at least Lucius.) Instructed Mrs. Olive to leave the room which strangely enough she did. That's when I noticed a hair thin wisp of Lucius's (Haa mentally used his name!) Aura connecting to the back of Mrs.'s Olives head.

Suddenly all three of them where starring at me which weirded me out immensely. "Harry we have something vary important to tell you we hope you won't freak out to much dear." Said Narcissa. "Well you see your no ordinary human…." No kidding I thought to this remark. "Well you see you just like us come from a vary amazing world nothing like these Muggle's you see because you're a wizard Harry." My eyes widened "Magical wands, cauldrons, potions, vampires, spells, dragons, mermaids, that and so much more are what are real to us Harry."

I nodded my head.

"So is that the weird force thingy I use sometimes?...its actually magic? Is that why I can see the pretty auras around you three? And why I can create fire from no ware? " Narcissa nodded before freezing. "What…you can se our magical auras? But wizards and witches aren't supposed to…at all it's simply unheard of. And creating fire with no wand that's also completely impossible. Even with accidental magic it's to dangerous and a Childs magical core wont allow it."

Narcissa sat there eyebrows nit together stumped on how I could do what I could. "Your Amazing Harry you must be real powerful." exclaimed Draco. "Yes he must be I wonder….cissa did the potter line have creature magic in it?"

Narcissa's eyes widened "I think so but not for at least the last 399 years. Also I remember Lily telling me at some point that even though she was a Muggleborn she was found to have dormant magical creature blood…but it couldn't be identified what kind t was.

If he did inherit from her bloodline it'll be a complete mystery where just going to have to wait for something more Approximate to develop to show what it will be or we have to wait for it to fully come in when he's older." Lucius nodded and stood up well les say we leave no?" Narcissa nodded and Harry slipped on his running shoes mulling over what they where just talking about. Harry went to go lift up his suit case only to be told there was no need as he watched as Lucius pulled out a piece of wood from his cane he was holding waving it at the suit case it shrank and zoomed into his waiting hand where he placed it in his pocket.

Pretty quickly they left and Harry watched as the wisp connecting Lucius and Mrs. Olive snapped and flit back to Lucius melding into him. Before the front door of the building snapped shut. Lucius motioned for them to fallow him till they came to a small alley way. It seemed kind of like an odd kind of place to walk to. "Harry where going to use one of the wizarding way of travel called Apparition to get to our house all right." Harry nodded wondering how this would work. Lucius told Draco he would go with him and I would go with Narcissa. "This is not going to be comfortable at all ok but you absolutely must hang on or you could end up any ware or badly hurt ok? She said as she held out her hand I grasped it lightly before holding on tightly. She smiled enveloping me in a hug as she turned slightly and with a horrid pull away we where spinning faster and faster suddenly he could see the ground approaching fast he squeezed his eyes shut before landing ungracefully only being held up by the fact Narcissa was holding on to him. He felt nauseated slightly but other then that perfectly fine. He opened his eyes seeing a stunning 7 story high manor it looked lavish exquisite lush green land rolled for a vary long distance before melding into a forest. He could see gorgeous flowers and rose bushes galore, a rather large pond, a stable out in the distance. And what looked to be white peacocks. It was stunning living hear would be amazing he just knew it. 


	3. Chap3

A/N - important A/N at the bottom please read the bold after if you could.

Sorry I know we all hate these so with out further a due hear is my disclaimer.

Voldemort's eyes are red,

Ron's Are blue,

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you!

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

But I'd really like it,

If you wrote a review.

**Taste the flesh **

**Chap 3**

Harry had, had a wonderful time settling in to Malfoy Manor. He'd been placed in a room 2 down from Draco as the room in-between was a room filled with toys and books; it had greatly put him into a state of happiness when he was told he could go into the room whenever he wished. And the only others that ever used the room where Draco and apparently his other friends that usually came when there parents came to visit Narcissa and Lucius.

After seeing that large a play room his bedroom amazed him as well. After living in a cupboard under a flight of stairs then to a room that was 8x8 which he had shared with another boy, this new bedroom could easily fit a normal sized kitchen living room and dining room it. It was simply huge. He had a large 4 poster queen size bed. The hangings where a lovely green color. The duvet was a few shades lighter with silver stitching that looked to be made form wonderfully amazing looking creatures ,which he was latter told where called Thestral's and Phoenixes. Also in the room was a two large sets of drawers, a closet, a work table and large glass doors out to a balcony which was 100% safe as there was magic set in place that if you fell it was like a Muggle trampoline and set you bouncing back up and landing safely.

He rather quickly learned the basic layout of his new home though quite a few doors where locked. And so he mostly spent his time in that play room, his room, Draco's room to play and also the Malfoy family library a lot of the books where hard for him but he was vary bright for his age and read them fairly well, pretty soon he new the full theory of magic which greatly amazed Cissa, and he'd taken to calling her. He also found several books on magical creatures which greatly fascinated him.

Harry also often spent a lot of time outside it was as if they had there own magical zoo. There where lots of creatures some even Muggle like the albino peacocks that wondered about. But all Muggle animals where albino the purest of white, only the best for the Malfoys.

There where also some creatures called Hippogriff's an insanely proud race of creature with the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. They had steel colored beaks and talons its coloring varying in shades of grey white, black and earthy browns with large intelligent orange colored eyes.

Harry approached them never bowing not knowing that he was supposed to and not doing so almost always resulted in a human being hurt and it might be the last thing they ever do. And so Harry approached only to have the biggest Hippogriff of the bunch obviously the father of the family approach him cautiously before bowing to him. So bowing back he approached arm outstretched and started petting him. A few moments later Lucius Malfoy walked in at a brisk pace bowing quickly to the Hippogriff heard once noticing him petting steelfang which was the name of the father of that heard. Lucius stood there wide eyed he was stunned, this was the first time a witch or wizard ever managed to bow to the proud creature since the time of the Four Founders without any harm to their person.

Harry had also managed to find a baby rune spore a rather intelligent snake with 3 separate thinking heads and it was only 3 month's old at the most. The boy found amazingly enough that he could speak to the little reptile. Vary quickly he learned that the little snake had no name, as its nesting mother was killed before getting a nesting name. So he decided to name the little thing. Over all the snake body was pure white until it branched off to the separate heads the first little head the left head is the planner, and was a pale cornflower blue with startling ocean blue eyes. And so he named the male sounding head Damon.

The third middle head was the dreamer and sounded more like she had a feminine hiss. She was periwinkle with lilac eyes with no pupil and seamed to be blind. She also had an odd patchy swirl on the top of her head and so he named her Cecilia which latterly meant blind.

And the last head, the right head is the critic whose fangs are highly venomous he actually couldn't tell weather it was male or female and felt it rather rude to ask and so chose a neutral unisex name. The snake branched off into a pale mint green color and had startlingly, shockingly orangey red eyes with the thinnest of slits for pupils. It was named Donovan meaning dark warrior. The three heads of the Runespoor are used to represent the number three. the most magical of all numbers.

On his fifth visit to visit the witty little snakes Lucius was searching him out only to find him only to find him in the gazebo…talking to the reptile. Lucius masked his surprise this time round it was starting to become almost a normal thing for him to surprise him. Yet as well as his surprise, he was also very proud and told him that when he was talking to his little three headed friend he was actually speaking a different language called parstletounge a unique little language of with was only present in the Slytherin blood line as thy had demon blood. And so he told him to keep it a secret, Harry agreed easily.

On the immense grounds there where two dragons the smallest dragon was a rainbow dragon, that shimmered different pearly colors in the light. It was stunning to look at with its mercury eyes. Harry Found that the little thigh high dragon loved to be petted by him, funny because the only one Alula liked petting her where Narcissa Lucius and of course Draco as it was his dragon. In fact even Draco's friends couldn't get close as Alula would growl at them.

The other dragon was fully grown butt not the normal size of most dragons but instead only about eight feet tall about two heads taller then most men. The dragon was the lightest of frost blue with mercury colored eyes. The dragons name was Sebastian. He like Alula often kept him self away from others that weren't immediate family.

There where also Kneazle's that lived in the medium sized barn that obviously had an expansion charm done on the inside. He found them adorable with there large tuffty ears. They had spotted, speckled and flecked fur, large ears and a lightly plumed tail, like a lion, and looked similar to a cat.

There where also a few other animals and creatures but none Harry was so amazed by where the Thestral's that he vested often, bringing with him treats of chunks of raw meat for them to enjoy. He quite liked the skeletal winged horses which could only be seen by those whom had witnessed death, meaning the moment where Dudley flung himself out the window snapping his fat neck.

After residing in Malfoy manor for a while Harry was taken to Gringotts Bank with a simple glamour making his hair longer to cover his infamous scar which marked him to all whom he was.

Stupid thing really to be famous for Harry thought to him self, strolling in the bank just behind Lucius. Making there way down the aisle of goblins whom never looked up instead content with weighing there gold and writing in large ledgers.

Making there way to a large platform Harry locked around as Lucius conversed with the goblin which started to smile in a creepy way. " Lord Malfoy Griphook will be right with you to take you to the goblin of which you have need for that matter. Harry sighed.

Two hours latter the raven headed child's first name was changed forever. "Harry" Had been such a common name of which he'd Always hated He would now be formally known as Icarus Potter , as he still wished to keep his inheritance something he would lose if he truly took the Malfoy name as his. But to others he would be known as Icarus Malfoy for all intents and purposes.

A/N2

K so for those that don't get it "Harry Potter" will now be known as Icarus Malfoy to everybody …exept a few also in official records he will be known as Icarus potter.

Sorry this cap was kind of filler but it had a few important bits hear and there. Also sorry for crappy spelling I know its there know need to really point it out. Also im sorry this chap took so long for something that's only 1,420 words, real life got complicated a lot since I last updated _ any ways reviews are not needed but are greatly appreciated even if its only three words. And for those following my other stories I hope to up date Thestral Basilisk King soon and blood ties probably after that

**Anyways off topic how would you all feel at Nagini resurfacing and turning human due to some sort of accident? Review with your thoughts on that as well if you could!**


End file.
